Kion
|friends = Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Zazu, Rafiki, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri, Basi, Jasiri, Ajabu, Mufasa, Badili, Kovu (presumed), Majinuni and Hafifu, King Sokwe, Hadithi |enemies = Janja (arch-nemesis), Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Janja's Clan, Mzingo, Makuu, Reirei, Goigoi, Dogo, Makucha, Mapigano, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Kovu (presumed), the Outsiders |likes = His friends, protecting the Pride Lands, having fun with his friends, good hyenas (like Jasiri), spending time with his family |dislikes = Evil hyenas (especially Janja), disobeying his father's rules, his friends and family in danger, Kiara's arrogance, going to the Outlands, ending up like Scar, Zira |powers = Roar of the Elders, intellect, combatant, strength, speed, eyesight, stamina, endurance |quote = "Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad!" "I don't want to end up like Scar." "But, we already had that talk." "Hevi kabisa!"}} Kion (pronounced "Kai-on") is the son and youngest child of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, and the protagonist of The Lion Guard, a movie and television series inspired by The Lion King. Accessed 10 June 2014. As the second born child of the Lion King, Kion serves as the leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. He is the fiercest member of the team. Background Personality Unlike his parents (when they were cubs) and sister, Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation, Kion heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. Though mature in aspects of obedience and rule-following, Kion is still young and doesn't recognize more adult concepts such as romance. Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather and his parents. Even when his ideas are challenged, Kion is faithful in his beliefs and brave enough to take a stand for what he feels is right. He takes his position as the leader of the Lion Guard very seriously and is a firm believer in the Circle of Life. Kion initially held prejudice against the inhabitants of the Outlands, however after his encounter with Jasiri, he realized that not all Outlanders are bad. He is trusting enough to give strangers a chance even if they cause trouble, but never to the point of being naive. Although Kion is capable of acknowledging his mistakes and learning from them as well, as well as the fact that he is not above apologizing or admitting when he is wrong, he is also prideful; when he attempted to move the bees to another location, which ended in a disaster, well he admitted this mistake to his friends, he refused to admit it to his arrogant/immature older sister Kiara, due to the fact that he did not want to give her the satisfaction that she was right. Physical Appearance Though quite similar in appearance to his father Simba, Kion bears a striking resemblance to his grandfathers, Mufasa and Nala's Father. While Simba is more rounded in appearance, Kion is robust and block-like, with a square jaw and a pronounced chest. As far as coloring goes, Kion possesses a pale golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly. His fur is several shades lighter than his father's and carries more yellow undertones as opposed to his sister's orange. This trait most likely comes from Nala, whose tawny color mixed with Simba's gold to result in a rich yellow. Kion inherited dark ear rims from his father, Simba. However, Kion's ear rims are black on the top and brown on the sides as opposed to young Simba's ear rims, which are black only on the sides. Kion bears spots on the backs of his legs and the mark of the Lion Guard on his left shoulder. His tail tuft matches his head tuft in color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter than his main pelt. His eyes are brown. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Roar of the Elders:' Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. When he uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar, he has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect/Skilled Tactician/Leader:' Kion is highly intelligent for his age, as the new leader of the Lion Guard, he is a capable leader and tactician. *'Skilled Combatant:' As the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion is a capable fighter. He is able to hold his own against Janja and his clan for long periods of time. *'Skilled Tracker:' Kion is the best tracker in the Lion Guard. In "The Imaginary Okapi", he immediately realized the mysterious animal tracks that Fuli found are leopard tracks; despite the fact that the Pride Lands have no leopards in them. *'Animal Strength:' Kion is the second strongest member of the Lion Guard; he is able to paw swipe the hyena Janja backward several feet. He managed to defeat a teenage lion like Nuka. He was also able to pull Swala (a fully grown gazelle) to safety by her antler. *'Animal Speed:' Kion is the third fastest member of the Lion Guard, but he is considered to be the second fastest of runner. *'Animal Eyesight:' Kion has the second best eyesight in the Lion Guard. *'Animal Smelling:' Kion has the best sense of smell in the Lion Guard. *'Animal Hearing:' Kion has the best hearing in the Lion Guard. *'Animal Stamina:' Kion is able to run or fight for long periods of time. *'Animal Endurance:' Kion is able to endure hits from Janja. *'Singing:' Kion is an excellent singer, as seen throughout the series. Role in the series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion makes his debut in the series premiere. He first appears on Pride Rock playing Baobab Ball with his best friend, a honey badger named Bunga. At the urging of his father Simba, who is teaching Kiara the responsibilities of being Queen, the pair takes their fun to the Savannah. Their fun comes to an end when their ball gets knocked into The Outlands. Kion doesn't want to go in because his father told him to never go in the Outlands. Bunga, however, jumps in any way. However, Bunga runs into Cheezi and Chungu, two members of the hyena clan that used to work for Scar. Kion saves Bunga with a very powerful roar. When the pair gets back to Pride Rock, they find Simba and Rafiki waiting for him. The pair takes Kion to the Lair of The Lion Guard and tells him about his destiny: He is the new leader of the Lion Guard and that the Roar he used is the Roar of the Elders. Kion leaves to go assemble his team and picks Bunga to be the bravest member because he's the bravest animal he knows. He picks Fuli to be the fastest, Beshte to be the strongest, and Ono to be the keenest of sight. Simba comes by and refuses to accept his son's choice of teammates telling him that the Lion Guard has always been a lion only group. This disheartens Kion and he goes off by himself. He meets the spirit of Mufasa, who tells him to trust his instincts. Later, Kion decides to stick with his choice of teammates. When the Hyena Clan lead by Janja start attacking gazelles, Kion and his team drive them off. Watching from afar, Simba and Nala express pride in their son with Simba accepting the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guard Set after the film and in the middle of ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Kion continues serving as leader of the Lion Guard and also continues protecting the Pride Lands' animals and defeating Janja and his clan along with other villainous animals such as Makuu the crocodile, Reirei the jackal and even the Outsiders. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Kion is the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, after Kiara, who is his only official sibling. Accessed 11 June 2014. *Interestingly, all of Simba's children's names begin with "K" (Kopa, Kiara, Kion). *He resembles Kopa, his unofficial brother. *The mark on his shoulder used to be a paw print, but a sizzle reel showed that this was swapped out for the current lion head. *Kion is not the first second born child of the Lion King to take on the role of leader of the Lion Guard, as his great uncle Scar was the leader of the Lion Guard before the events of the first film, but he tried to use his power to overthrow Mufasa. However, when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him, Scar furiously used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them, and because he used his powers for evil, Scar lost his Roar of the Elders. *It is currently unknown what the age gap between Kion and Kiara is. Though in the episode "Lions of the Outlands", when meeting Kovu, Kion is shown to be surprised that he knows Kiara, to which Kovu says that they met "a while ago". This could mean that Kion was either not born yet or was an infant when Kiara and Kovu met. *His catchphrase "Hevi Kabisa" translates to "Totally Intense". References nl:Kion es:Kion pt-br:Kion it:Kion Category:Lions Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:African characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Royalty Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks